<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl in the Red Dress by RovakPotter82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964236">The Girl in the Red Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82'>RovakPotter82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Forever [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, First Order is a rock band, Into the Next Day, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, One Night Stand, Reylo Baby, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and her friend, Jannah, head to a Saturday night concert featuring the First Order Knights.  Rey gets an exclusive interview with the lead singer, Kylo Ren, backstage before the concert and ends up having sex with him.  They make plans for after the concert and she takes him to her flat for more sex.  A few months later, Rey finds out she's pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Forever [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl in the Red Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Star Wars characters.</p><p>I took all day to write this because I could not sleep last night and when I did, this is what I dreamed of.  Reylo sex.  I apologize for what I have done, but yinz seem to like it.</p><p>Don't forget to comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was buzzing with energy as she and Jannah were scanned into the concert venue for their soon to be best night ever.  A concert of the First Order Knights.  At first glance, Rey Kenobi would not be considered a fan of the First Order Knights, but she was.  Their rock, punk music was the kind she listened to to unwind from a long day at work.  She also listened to them while running.  They were her deepest, darkest secret.  When her friend, Jannah, from work, found out she was a fan, she immediately made plans for them to go to a concert together.  As luck would have it, the First Order Knights world tour was stopping in London and Jannah managed to snag two tickets, along with backstage access.  “Jannah, this is so awesome!” Rey squealed as they looked for their seats.  An usher pointed them in the right direction.</p><p>“I know.  Might I also say, you look stunning,” Jannah said.  “What made you decide on the red dress?” she asked.</p><p>“I have no idea,” Rey said.  In truth, what she was wearing was what Rey had always planned to wear at a First Order Knights concert.  Her red cotton dress was short, but she could care less if she was ogled.  Jannah was her bodyguard tonight and she also had a can of pepper spray in her purse.  The dress was off shoulder and she wore a push up bra and to cover the straps she threw on her mini quarter sleeve leather jacket.  She topped off the look with her black heeled ankle boots and her makeup was dark.  Dark eye shadow, dark lipstick.  She straightened her usual curly hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail.  Jewelry wise, she wore her favorites, her necklace belonged to her mother of a little bee and her fingers were layered with her stacking rings she always wore.</p><p>“Okay, uh, before we get to our seats, I have one more surprise for you,” Jannah said and Rey groaned.  </p><p>“Jannah, enough with the surprises.”  Jannah revealed the backstage access to Rey and she gasped out.  “I take it back,” she said before putting it around her neck.  “Where's yours?”</p><p>“I could only get one,” she said with a smile.  “Enjoy, love,” she said before kissing Rey on the cheek.  She motioned to an usher, pointing to Rey's backstage pass.  He nodded and ushered Rey towards the backstage area.  “Have fun!” Jannah called out before heading to their seats.</p><p>Rey was fiddling with her backstage pass as she followed the team manager, Phasma.  The woman was tall and that was heels.  She was sure the woman was tall without the heels.  It made her glad she wore her own.  Rey herself was 5'7” and the heels brought her up to 6'1”.  In truth, she was nervous.  Of all the First Order Knights, Kylo Ren, the lead singer and guitarist was her favorite.  He was hot.  Very hot and gorgeous.  It takes a real man to be hot and gorgeous at the same time.  Meeting him in person, she just might come in her panties.  God, why did she even wear panties?  They were probably going to be soaked just from meeting him.  Hearing his deep voice in real life was going to make her melt.</p><p>“Right through here, love,” Phasma said.  Rey went into a room where there were other women and a few men, but it was the women that got her attention.  They were gorgeous.  Well above her own level of hotness.  There was only a handful of them and she recognized some members of the group; Finn, Hux, Zorii, Ushar and Bazine.  No Kylo Ren.  </p><p>“Shit,” she whined before she was struck up in conversation with Finn.  He was Jannah's favorite.  “I really don't know why she gave it to me.  It's not even my birthday,” she said and Finn chuckled.</p><p>“That's a good friend, though.  She could have hogged it to herself and she gave it to you,” he said.  While Rey was talking with the members of the First Order Knights, Phasma took off into another room where Kylo Ren was brooding.</p><p>“You seriously need to do this?” she asked.</p><p>“I do it every time before a concert, you know that,” he said.</p><p>“Having sex with a random woman before a show is becoming tricky for you,” Phasma said.  “She might not always be clean or have a method of birth control.”</p><p>“That's why I always carry my special condoms, Phas,” Kylo said.  “Now, let's see who the lucky winner is tonight,” he said before entering the green room and Phasma rolled her eyes.  </p><p>The door to the green room opened and Rey nearly came in her panties.  Kylo Ren was even more hot and gorgeous in person.  He was the founder of the First Order Knights with Hux and Finn.  It had started with just the three of them before adding the two girls and the Ushar on his bass.  She was talking with Zorii when Kylo walked over and hugged his band mate.  “What's up, Zor?”</p><p>“Talking with Rey here.  She uses our music to unwind from work,” Zorii said.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Kylo asked and Rey nodded, afraid if she talked she would make a fool of herself.  “What do you do?” he asked.</p><p>“I work in sales,” she said.  “And I own a bookstore.”</p><p>“Love to read?”</p><p>“I hoard books,” she said and Kylo chuckled, smiling and Rey was sure her panties were soaked.  She watched Kylo look her up and down and she grew nervous as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you, Rey and enjoy the concert,” Kylo said before he walked away.  That was it?  Rey whined inwardly that that was her Kylo Ren experience before going off to meet the other band members.</p><p>“Which one?” Phasma asked Ren.</p><p>“The one in the red dress,” he said.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I'm sure,” he said.  “Make it happen,” he added before leaving the green room.</p><p>Rey wasn't sure what was happening, but five minutes later after meeting Kylo Ren, she was sitting down on a couch with him in his personal green room.  She crossed her legs and his eyes darted to them before going back up to her face.  “Sales?”</p><p>“I work the Customer Service desk at Selfridge's,” she admitted and Kylo chuckled.  “I do own a bookshop.  When I'm not there, a nice lady works the desk for me, Maz.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“I kind of inherited the shop from my grandfather,” she said.</p><p>“Kind of?” he asked.</p><p>“I was looking for a place to live and my grandfather unexpectedly died.  I didn't even know he was my grandfather until a bunch of lawyers found me.  Now I have a flat and a shop,” she said.  Kylo smiled and she rubbed her legs together, trying to released some friction going on between her legs.  She could tell her panties were soaked.  “Why am I here?” she asked.</p><p>“I have a little one on one time with a fan before the show,” he said with a smile and she chuckled nervously.  “I'm your favorite, aren't I?”</p><p>“Yeah, you are,” she said, chuckling nervously.  “Was it that obvious?” she asked.</p><p>“Your pupils are dilated,” he said and she cursed her pupils.</p><p>“I hate my pupils,” she muttered and he chuckled.  “And I hate that you laugh like that.”</p><p>“What's wrong with my laugh?” he asked.</p><p>“I..” she started to say before crossing her legs the other way.  Kylo chuckled causing her to look at him and he moved closer to her on the couch.  It was at least forty five minutes before the start of the concert.  Rey nearly jumped feeling Kylo's hand on her thigh.  “Your hand is on my thigh,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” he said before he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  Rey was still as Kylo moved to kiss her neck.  “I have a few hours to be on stage.  We doing this, sweetheart, or what?” he asked.</p><p>Rey gasped out as she and Kylo moved to the tiny bathroom of his green room.  She was moaning as he kissed her neck while pulling the skirt of her dress up over her hips.  “Oh, you're a black panties girl,” he said before he pulled them down.  She couldn't believe she was doing this, with the lead singer of the First Order Knights.  Kylo Ren was hot and gorgeous.  Wait, she was a virgin.  Should she tell him?  He may stop and she didn't want him to stop.  She heard him unbuckle his belt and his pants fall to the floor.  She gasped out when she felt his fingers enter her.  “Oh, so wet for me already, sweetheart?” he asked.  “You were wet the minute I walked into the room, weren't you?”</p><p>“Yes,” she gasped out as she held onto the sink.  He groaned as he grabbed her hips and he guided himself into her.  Rey let out a sharp moan as he first penetrated her and he groaned, feeling how tight she was and gasped out.</p><p>“You're so tight, sweetheart.”</p><p>“It's been a while,” she lied as he pushed forward into her and she moaned.  She opened her eyes to see his face in sheer pleasure as he entered her in the mirror.  Kylo pulsed inside of her before he began to thrust in and out of her.  She opened her legs to give him more space and he moaned out as he fucked her.  It was not the right place for her to lose her virginity, but it was too late now.  She was losing her virginity.  To Kylo Ren, even.  “Fuck,” she muttered when the reality of the situation caught up with her.</p><p>“Such a dirty mouth,” he breathed out as he fucked her hard.  “I can have a dirty mouth, too.  I'm going to make you come so hard, baby,” he said and she moaned.  “You're going to come and then you are going to milk my cock, sweetheart.”  She let out a moan as she felt herself squeeze around his cock.  “Oh, God, yes, just like that, baby,” he said.</p><p>“Kylo,” she moaned as she gripped the sink as she tried to stay upright.  He fucked her harder and harder and she moaned louder and louder.  </p><p>“I think they'll hear you, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I don't care,” she gasped out before she moaned out then squealed when Kylo's fingers found her clit.  “Please, Kylo, make me cum,” she pleaded.  Kylo groaned out as he fucked sharper into her and he flicked her clit with his thumb.  “Fuck, I'm going to..” She didn't have time to finish and she came in a sharp cry, her legs shaking in pleasure.  Her muscles clenched and she heard Kylo groan as he thrust a few more times before he came hard and Rey felt a wave of panic realizing that he wasn't wearing a condom.  She was on the pill, but this guy was known to be a hard party guy.  What if she got something from him?</p><p>“It's okay.  I'm clean,” he said as he pulled out of her.  She pulled her skirt down before bending to pick up her panties.  “Ah, ah, those are mine,” he said, snatching up her panties and putting them in his pocket.  “You better get to your seat.  It's going to be a hell of a show,” he said before kissing her.  She cleared her throat as she followed him out of the bathroom.  She picked up a pad of paper, wrote something down on it.  “What's that?”</p><p>“My address in Soho.  If you get lost, Goggle Niima Outpost Bookshop,” she said.  “In case you need to wind down, after the concert,” she said before she kissed him.  She winked at him before leaving his green room.</p><p>Jannah was relieved when she came to their seats and they enjoyed the concert together.  Jannah seemed to notice something was different about her, but put it on the back burner as the concert started.  Hours later, they were on the tube, heading home.  Jannah got off first, making sure Rey had her pepper spray at the ready before leaving her.  </p><p>Rey let out a sigh as she walked down the street towards home.  She had her right hand gripping her pepper spray, ready to spray anybody who came out of the shadows.  God, was she nuts to give Kylo Ren her address?  He probably wouldn't even come to her place.  He'd probably find another groupie or fan to fuck in the green room.  She could still feel him inside of her though.  She was pretty sure some of his semen had run down her thighs while she was dancing to the music.  She felt dirty and like a whore and it was her first time.  “Can't believe I lost my virginity to Kylo Ren in a green room bathroom,” she spoke aloud.</p><p>“What?”  Rey gasped out, turning with her pepper spray up and she hit the button to spray her assailant.  “Ow, what the fuck?”  Kylo Ren cried out in pain as his eyes were assaulted.  It wasn't the first time he got pepper sprayed.  Rey gasped out when she saw it was Kylo.</p><p>“Oh, my God.  Kylo?” She was immediately at his side as he hissed in the pain from the spray.  “I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else,” she said.  “Come on, I have something in my flat for pepper spray,” she said.  Kylo groaned as he let her guide him up the stoop to her flat.  </p><p>Kylo sighed in relief as Rey poured the solution over his eyes.  He was already feeling better.  “Oh, God, I forgot how much that stuff hurts,” he said.  </p><p>“Pepper sprayed a lot?” she asked and he chuckled. </p><p>“Just a few times,” he said.  “Why do you have that stuff anyway?” he asked, pointing to the solution.  </p><p>“In case something like this happened,” she said.  “I have male friends who forget that they can't sneak up on me,” she said and he chuckled.</p><p>“I'll remember that for next time.  You have good aim, by the way,” he said and she chuckled.</p><p>“Give it about a half hour and you should feel better,” she said and he nodded.  “So, you found me.”</p><p>“Actually, I got lost and had to Goggle your shop,” he said and she chuckled.  “Did you enjoy the concert?” he asked.</p><p>“I did,” she said as she sat on the top of her sofa and removed her boots.  “Aside from the wankers behind me and Jannah who spilled their beers on us during 'Millennium'.”</p><p>“Oh, that sucks.  What kind of beer?”</p><p>“Really?  That's your question?” she asked and he chuckled.  “Anyway, while you wallow in your self pity over your pepper sprayed eyes, I'm going to shower,” she said before groaning.  “No, I need to take BB out first,” she said.</p><p>“Who's BB?”  A bark brought Kylo to his feet as a little runt of a dog with orange and white fur came running out into the living room.</p><p>“BB, meet Kylo Ren,” Rey said.  “Kylo, this is BB Ate Niima,” she said and the mutt barked.  “I found him in the streets and he followed me home.  Now he's my dog.”</p><p>“Hi, BB,” he said.  “Eight?  The number?”</p><p>“No, A-T-E because he ate everything I gave him,” she said and Kylo chuckled as the dog whined.  “Oh, why don't you take him for a walk?” she asked, getting BB's leash.</p><p>“Me?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, the cool night air will help with your eyes and give me time to take my shower and change,” she said as she hooked BB's leash to his collar.  “There's a park down the road I take him to and he likes a certain tree to relieve himself on.  And this is for his poop.  You can just deposit it in a trash can on your way out of the park,” she said as she handed him a bag for BB's poop.  “And he doesn't like to be watched, so you'll have to turn your back when he gets ready to go.”</p><p>“Which tree?” he asked.</p><p>“He'll know which one,” she said.  “When you come back, there's an intercom.  Just buzz and I'll let you back up.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said as he and BB left the flat and Rey ran to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was right.  The cool night air helped his eyes, but this was taking too long.  BB was looking for his tree.  “Are you kidding me?”  The dog whined as he took Kylo all over the park looking for his tree.  He finally found it and barked at Kylo who let out a sigh as he turned around.  “You know I'm only doing this so I can have sex with your mom again, right?” he said to the dog.  BB barked and he turned around to look and saw BB had pooped.  “I better get a blow job for this,” he said as he got the plastic bag out of his pocket and he retrieved the poop.  “Oh, God, it's still warm,” he stated as he turned the bag inside out and tied it shut.  “Are you done?  I think we gave your mom ample time to get ready for me,” he said as they walked back.  He tossed the bag into the trash bin at the entrance of the park and they headed back.</p><p>Rey was pretty sure she shaved every last bit of hair she had down there.  She changed into her red nightie slip and pulled her robe over her shoulders once she was done and sprayed some body mist on herself for a final touch.  “Okay, this is a do over for the bathroom,” she said and she heard the buzzer from her doorbell.  She hurried over and pressed the intercom.  “You guys done already?” she asked.</p><p>“He peed and pooped,” Kylo said and she buzzed him in.  He came through the door and let out a sigh as he took off his leash and stood up to see Rey in a red silk nightie.  “Oh, wow, you look beautiful,” he said and she smiled.</p><p>“I take it red is your favorite color,” she said and he nodded.  “Right after black, right?  Which isn't a color by the way,” she stated before moaning in surprise when Kylo kissed her.  She pushed off his jacket before pulling up his black sweater.  Both were tossed haphazardly by Kylo as Rey pulled on his jeans to get him to come to the bedroom.  Her robe dropped on the floor on the way there and he toed his shoes off.  “Sorry, BB.  You can't sleep with Mummy tonight,” she said before closing the door.</p><p>“You're a bad dog mom,” he said before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.</p><p>“This dog mum needs a good lay.”</p><p>“Wasn't the bathroom enough for you?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” she asked.  They landed on the bed, him on top and began to make out again.  She reached down to undo the buckle on his belt and he sat up on his knees to pull his pants down.  He chucked them to the side and reached up to pull her slip down.  Rey was hoping for the reaction she got.  Kylo was speechless seeing a naked Rey.</p><p>“Wow, you look amazing naked,” he said.</p><p>“I bet you do, too,” she said, finally giddy about seeing a naked Kylo Ren.  She had been fantasizing about a naked Kylo since she became a fan.  He smirked as he reached up and pushed down his underwear.  “Holy shit, that...”  The cock before her did not belong to a mere human.  It belonged to a god.  It had to have been eight inches long at least half that as thick.  “That did not fit into me earlier,” she said.</p><p>“Not all of it,” he said as he laid down on top of her, hitching up her leg.  “It will now though,” he said as he thumbed her clit.  Rey moaned as two of his fingers went into her.  “Let's do this properly.  First, I want to get you nice and moist for my cock.”</p><p>“Oh, God, please,” she moaned as he entered a third finger.  </p><p>“That's is sweetheart.  Build it up and give me a nice clench.”  Rey gasped out, clenching his fingers and he chuckled as he kissed her neck.  “God, I was thinking of you the whole concert.  I was on fire on stage.” </p><p>“Do you think of fans often?” she asked as he built her up.  “Oh, God, I'm going to ...”  She didn't have time to finish as she came.  Kylo moaned feeling her juices coat his fingers and he pulled them out.  He licked one finger and groaned tasting her.</p><p>“You taste so good, baby,” he said.  “Think you're nice and slick for my cock,” he said and she nodded, not trusting her voice.  He positioned himself at her entrance and slicked the tip with her essence before pushed into her.  She gasped slightly, still being tender from the bathroom fuck.  “Oh, fuck,” he gasped out.</p><p>“I'm still tender from the bathroom, just go slow,” she gasped out before moaning.  Kylo stretched out her legs, bringing them up to her chest as he inched into her.  “Fuck, you're massive,” she stated and he chuckled as he seated himself into her.  </p><p>“Fuck, so tight,” he said.  He got her to wrap her legs around him and waited as she adjusted.  “Tell me when you're ready.”  Rey whimpered as he kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  She could just do this.  Lay on the bed with his cock inside of her, kissing him, but she needed a good fuck.</p><p>“I'm ready,” she said and he pulled back before pushing back in.  She moaned as he thrust in and out of her.  “Kylo, yes, right there,” she said as he found the perfect spot to thrust up into her and the rhythm became steady.  “Fuck,” she whimpered.</p><p>“Rey, God, you're so tight,” he said.  “You going to milk my cock again?” he asked and she moaned out, tightening her legs around him.  “You want to have my baby?” he asked and she didn't know why, but his dirty talk about having his baby was turning her on even more.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I want to have your baby,” she said.</p><p>“Want me to fill you up with my cum?”</p><p>“Yes, Kylo, fill me,” she cried as he grew faster and faster with his thrusts.  “Put your baby into me, Kylo,” she cried as he fucked her faster and harder.  Her bed was squeaking and rocking to his thrusts and she moaned as she held onto him.  “Make me cum, Kylo,” she stated.  Kylo groaned as he reached down with his hand and began to thumb her clit.<br/>
“You're so ready to cum, sweetheart,” he said.  “You ready to milk me?” he asked and she cried out as he pinched her clit.  Rey came in a sharp moan as her whole body tensed and she could feel herself squirt around the cock inside of her.  She clenched around it and Kylo fucked her a few times, hard and he came hard, holding himself into her as he ejaculated into her.  “Fuck,” he gasped out as he nearly collapsed onto her.  “That was...”</p><p>“So great,” she said and he chuckled.  He felt himself soften inside of her before he gingerly pulled out of her.  They both let out breaths of air as he laid down next to her.  “So, now what?” she asked and he laughed.</p><p>Hours went by and neither one felt tired.  They had sex a few more times before finally trying to sleep.  “Tell me something about yourself that nobody else knows,” she said as she laid on top of him.  He let out a sigh as he played with her hair.</p><p>“Kylo Ren's not really my name,” he said and she looked up at him.  </p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Kylo Ren's a stage name.  My real name is Benjamin Bail Organa Solo,” he said and she smiled.</p><p>“Wait, Organa's the last name of that Senator running for president over in America,” she said.</p><p>“That's my mom,” he said and she chuckled.  “My dad's a pilot for NASA.  He'd been to space three times,” he said.</p><p>“Wow, that's so cool,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah, real cool,” he said.  “When the world tour is over, I have to go back to being Ben Solo and help my mom with her campaign,” he said.</p><p>“What happens to the Knights?”</p><p>“We go back to being normal people,” he said.  “Finn is a lawyer, Bazine is a model, Zorii is a sales rep and Ushar drives motor cars.”</p><p>“Wow, you guys have day jobs,” she said.  </p><p>“A couple of years go by, we'll get back together, put another album together and do another world tour.” he said.  “Your turn,” he stated and she smiled.</p><p>“I grew up in foster care, or what could be considered foster care in England,” she said.  “I didn't really find a home until my teen years with an older couple, the Kenobis,” she said.</p><p>“What happened to them?”</p><p>“They died within a year of each other my senior year of school,” she said.  “I was eighteen, so I couldn't be put back into foster care,” she said.  “I had plans to go to college, but it sort of took a back seat.”</p><p>“How old are you?” he asked.</p><p>“I'm twenty three.  I'm not that young,” she said and he chuckled.</p><p>“I'm allergic to latex,” he said.</p><p>“Seriously?” she asked and he nodded.  “Is that why we didn't...?”</p><p>“I had condoms, but I was caught up in the moment in the bathroom, I forgot to put it on.”</p><p>“I'm on the pill, so you don't have to worry about pregnancy,” she said.</p><p>“Shucks, I was really looking forward to getting you pregnant with my baby,” he said and she chuckled.  “I don't do drugs and I do wear condoms with other women, so STDs are not something you have to worry about.  I always get myself tested when I forget though.”</p><p>“Well, I'm not sick.  My job, they do health screenings and have excellent healthcare, so I can get a regular doctor's appointment when I need to,” she said and he chuckled.  “So, how did you find out you were allergic to latex?”</p><p>“Um, it's a rather embarrassing story,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, but I bet it's fun one,” she singed and he groaned.</p><p>“I was seventeen and it was the junior/senior prom.  My girlfriend at the time and I got a room at a hotel for after the prom to do the tradition of having sex after prom.  We had condoms and she was on birth control pills.  In our defense, we were being safe.”</p><p>“Oh, of course,” she said and he let out a sigh.</p><p>“Everything was fine and it was perfect,” he said.  “Until we woke up the next morning.  My cock felt like it was on fire,” he said and she giggled.  “It hurt and when we looked it was this deep reddish color and it was turning purple.  We had no idea what was going on.  Tallie was freaking out.  She wanted to call 911, but I said no because there was a free clinic just down the road, so we got dressed and she drove me over and well, it also happened to be the free clinic my uncle decided to volunteer at that day,” he said and Rey cackled.  “It's not funny,” he said.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” she laughed.</p><p>“I was lucky, actually.  Any longer, and the whole thing could have come off.”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“No, but my uncle has a sick and twisted sense of humor,” he said and Rey chuckled.  “I had to be taken to an actual hospital and given an antihistamine shot and put on observation overnight with an IV drip.  They did an allergy test on me and that's when I found out I was allergic to latex.  Ever since that night now my mother's making sure I have condoms, but the right ones and I have my epi pen,” he said and Rey giggled.  “Okay, there has to be an embarrassing first time sex story you can tell me,” he said and she groaned.  “Oh, come on, I told you mine,” he said.</p><p>“I never had sex in my teens.  I was a foster kid, remember?” she asked and he let out a sigh.  “However, first time sex for me, wasn't really so hot, but it was.”</p><p>“Where was your first time?” he asked.</p><p>“In the bathroom of a green room at a concert venue,” she said and he looked at her before his eyes went wide.</p><p>“Are you shitting me?”</p><p>“No,” she said before sighing out.  “I wasn't going to say anything to you because,” she started to say.</p><p>“I was Kylo Ren and you really wanted to have sex with me,” he said.</p><p>“Yes, actually,” she said.  “It was good though and I don't think I've ever came as hard as I did in that bathroom, until what we did in the last few hours,” she said.</p><p>“I'm flattered, but that's beside the point.  You lost your virginity in a dingy bathroom of a green room before a First Order Knights concert.”</p><p>Yeah, but the person who took my virginity was very good,” she said and he scoffed before she kissed him.  “I'm going to try to get some sleep,” she said and he nodded.  Rey laid her head down onto Ben's chest and closed her eyes.</p><p>When she woke up the next morning, she was alone in bed.  She figured Ben had to go back to being Kylo Ren and he left.  She sat up and groaned before smiling.  Still felt like he was in her and she gingerly stood up.  She grabbed a pair of panties from her sexy drawer and pulled them on before going to get her robe, which landed somewhere on the floor in the living room.  Music was playing in the kitchen and she looked to see Ben was still there in her flat.  He was cooking breakfast.  His black sweater was still on the floor and she grabbed it to pull it on.  “Rey?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm up,” she said and he turned around to see her in his sweater.  </p><p>“Oh, wow you look you've been thoroughly fuck through the night.”  She chuckled as she pulled her hair into a bun.  </p><p>“It's like I can still feel you in me,” she said and he chuckled.  “What time is it?”</p><p>“Almost eleven,” he said.</p><p>“Don't you have to be somewhere?” she asked.</p><p>“The band gets a rest day after a concert.  We don't fly out for our next concert until tomorrow morning,” he said and she smiled.  </p><p>“Do I get you for a whole day?”</p><p>“Depends.  Do you have today off?”</p><p>“I asked for the whole weekend off just for the concert,” she said and he smiled.  Ben cooked eggs and sausage for breakfast.  She ate every bit, along with the orange juice he gave her.  Then he ripped her panties off and took her against the wall of her kitchen.  She sent a quick text to Jannah to assure her she was safe in bed, which she was, with Ben.  It wasn't until mid afternoon when they came out of the apartment for some air, taking BB for a walk and then a late lunch at a cafe bistro outside.  “Do you spend the day after a concert with a fan all the time?”</p><p>“No, uh, look I'm going to be honest.  I'm superstitious,” he said and she smiled.  “I had sex with a groupie before our first concert and we rocked the house.  So, now I have to have sex with a fan before the concert,” he said.  </p><p>“You picked me?  Why?”</p><p>“The red dress did it for me,” he said and she chuckled.</p><p>“That's like a dress I got five years ago that I have only just been able to fit back into,” she said.</p><p>“Well, you looked awesome in it,” he said.  “I came last night, because of how you approached me after we had sex.  You were willing for a round two and you winked at me.  Women don't wink at me.  I wink at them,” he said and she giggled.</p><p>“So, a few days later, when you have your concert in Paris, you'll sleep with another woman,” she said and he let out a sigh.</p><p>“Yeah, I will, but I will most likely be thinking of you the whole time,” he said and she looked at him.  “What?”</p><p>After lunch, they went back to Rey's apartment and they had sex again, this time with her on top and Ben found that to be very relaxing as Rey rode his cock.  “Fuck,” he moaned as he grasped her hips.  “I didn't think this position could be so hot,” he breathed out as his hands moved up her body and found her breasts.</p><p>“Me neither,” she gasped out and she moaned when he thrust up to meet her downward thrust.  “Fuck,” she cried when his thumb rapidly worked her clit.  “Fuck, Ben, oh, God.”  She came hard, her juices leaking out and he came right after her in a deep groan as he thrust up.  “My thighs are completely covered with our spunk,” she said and he chuckled.</p><p>“That means we're having good sex,” he said and she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was making dinner when his phone went off.  It was Phasma's ringtone, which meant she didn't like him being gone as he did.  “What?”</p><p>“Where the bloody hell are you?”</p><p>“Out,” he said.  </p><p>“No one's seen you since last night,” Phasma said.  “Are you safe?  Are you okay?”</p><p>“I'm fine,” he said as he pulled on his pants and walked into the living kitchen area of Rey's flat.  “I'm about to have dinner and then I'll be back to the hotel,” he said.</p><p>“Are you with her?  The girl in the red dress?”</p><p>“And if I am?” he asked.  “You're not my mother.”</p><p>“Have you called your mother today?”</p><p>“I will,” he said, looking at his watch.  “It's around six now, so it would be one.  She should be finishing up lunch meetings,” he said.  “Thank you for the reminder, Phas,” he said before hanging up on her. </p><p>“No, wait..”</p><p>“Call your mother,” Rey said.  “This Chicken Picatta is going to take a while,” she said.  After Ben called his mother, he helped with dinner.  It was fantastic.  “I was not about to let you leave without eating my Chicken Picatta.”  He chuckled as she collected the plates.  She was still wearing his black sweater and she looked good in it.  He came up behind her and she moaned as he started to kiss her neck.  </p><p>“One more time before I have to go?” he asked.  She giggle as she turned around and kissed him.  He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  </p><p>Ben left Rey's flat without his sweater, but with her panties.</p><p>Rey wasn't sure if she would be able to get on with her life after her weekend of sex with Ben Solo, Kylo Ren.  She was able to though.  She would work her hours at Selfridge's before heading home, checking on Maz and helping with things around the book shop before retiring for the night.  That became her daily routine for a month and then she felt run down, stressed and tired all the time.  She threw up too, prompting her to stop taking her birth control because she would just throw it up.  At first she thought she had the flu, but when she looked at her planner that she meticulously marked she noticed something.  She missed her period.  The one she was supposed to get two weeks after the First Order Knights concert weekend.  “Fuck,” she muttered.  </p><p>“Something wrong, love?” a customer asked.</p><p>“No, no, nothing's wrong.  How can I help you?”  Rey managed to grab Jannah for a break and they huddled together in the break room.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“Something happened before and after the First Order concert that I didn't tell you,” she said.  “While I was backstage with the band, I had a quickie with Kylo in a bathroom,” she said and Jannah giggled.  “I'm serious, Jannah,” she said.</p><p>“Oh, you mean, Kylo Ren and you in a bathroom before the concert?”</p><p>“Apparently I was his pre concert shag to have a good show.”</p><p>“Well, it was a good show,” Jannah said.</p><p>“After the concert, he came to my flat,” she said.</p><p>“How did he know where to find your flat?”</p><p>“I told him where it was,” Rey said.  “We had sex again and again and again.  We really shagged the whole night and then the whole day after we slept.”</p><p>“Wow, Rey, I didn't know you had it in you,” Jannah said.  “So, you had the best sex of your life,” she said.</p><p>“It was the only sex I had in my life,” Rey said and Jannah laughed.</p><p>“Kylo Ren was your first?”</p><p>“Yeah and that's not the half of it.  He didn't wear a condom the whole weekend,” she said.</p><p>“So, he pulled out.”</p><p>“No, he didn't,” Rey said.  “I think I'm pregnant,” she added and Jannah choked on her drink.  “I've been run down lately and I've vomited a lot these past few days.”</p><p>“There's a flu going around,” Jannah said.  “You have a bigger problem Rey.  Kylo Ren is a lead singer of a grunge, punk rock band.  He probably does drugs and if he's having sex with women before every concert, he's probably got every STD possible,” she said.</p><p>“I've already had that covered.  I'm getting tested for STDs and now I believe I have a bigger problem.  I'm pregnant.”</p><p>“Than you need to make an appointment with an OB-GYN,” she said and Rey sighed out.  The problem was with the Christmas holiday, Rey couldn't make an appointment until the new year.</p><p>In January, Rey found herself in a plastic gown in the obstetrician office of Dr. Kalonia.  She was recommended to her by her primary care physician after her tests came back negative for STDs.  She peed on a stick and it came back positive.  She was definitely pregnant.  Now she just wanted a professional to confirm it.  “Hello, Rey,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“Hi,” she said.</p><p>“So, my nurse tells me you think you're pregnant,” she said and Rey nodded.  “We're testing your urine sample right now, but if you'll just lay down, I'll give your stomach a feel.”  Rey did what the doctor asked and she felt her stomach.  “It does feel firmer than it should.  How long until you noticed you missed a menstrual cycle?”</p><p>“Uh, some time in November, but I thought it was due to stress from the customers at work.  It wasn't until I missed my cycle in December that I became concerned and then I started throwing up.  I thought I had the flu.”</p><p>“Have you had intercourse in the last few months?”</p><p>“Beginning of October,” she answered with out hesitation.  “I already been tested for STD and HIV.  They both came back negative,” she said and Kalonia nodded.</p><p>“I'll see if the urine sample came back yet,” she said and Rey let out a sigh as she laid there thinking what she would do if she was pregnant.  She was well off enough that she could handle the extra income, but she had no way of contacting Ben to tell him.  They didn't exchange numbers, so she can't call him and she doubt that he had a social media page, seeing that he was famous and his mother was running for president.  Another minute ticked by and she sat up hearing the door.  Kalonia smiled as she entered and closed the door.  “Well, it seems congratulations are in order, Rey.  You are indeed pregnant,” she said and Rey chuckled.  Kalonia wheeled a machine over and put on some gloves.  “We're going to take a look see.  See if we can't tell how far along you are,” she said.  </p><p>“Okay,” Rey said as Dr. Kalonia opened her gown to get her bare belly exposed.  She put some gel onto her stomach and turned the machine on.  She took the wand and ran it over her stomach.  A fluttering noise echoed through the room and Dr. Kalonia smiled.  “What is that?”</p><p>“That is your baby's heart beat.”</p><p>“It can be detected that early?” she asked.</p><p>“Means you're at least twelve weeks along,” she said.  Had is really been three months since she and Ben had sex?  “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I'm fine.  It's just so sudden,” she said.</p><p>“It's too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl,” Kalonia said.  “I'll prescribe prenatal vitamins and let's get you scheduled for another ultrasound in a month to check on the baby's progression, okay?”</p><p>“Sounds good,” she said.</p><p>“Are you still nauseated?”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>“Crackers, apple juice and if you can, bake some ginger cookies.  Those help a lot.”</p><p>“Okay,” she said.  Rey walked home in a daze.  She was pregnant.  She knew there was something to the words Ben and her exchanged about her fantasizing having his baby.  Now here she was, pregnant with his baby and she had no way to call him to tell him he was going to be a father.  She checked social media and the First Order Knights world tour was over before the holidays.  Ben would be home now, helping in his mother's campaign toward becoming president.  He'd be surrounded security personnel.  She decided to not try to find him.  He didn't need this pregnancy to distract him.</p><p> </p><p>Almost six months later.....</p><p>Ben fiddled with his phone as he muttered along with his mother as she made her speech during a rally in Pennsylvania.  “Do you have to do that?” Poe Dameron, his mother campaign manager asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Mutter along with your mother.”</p><p>“Just making sure she doesn't go off script,” Ben said.  “I am the one writing her speeches,” he said.</p><p>“You know she's going to go off script when she wants to,” Poe said.  Rose Tico, the pint size assistant of Senator Leia Organa turned around and quietly shushed them both before turning back to the speech.  “Thanks for doing this,” Poe said quietly.  “I know it take a chunk out of your time as a rock star.”</p><p>“I needed the break,” Ben said.  “Besides, my Twitter feed is blowing up with fans saying they are already planning on voting for my mother in November,” he said.</p><p>“Nice,” Poe said.</p><p>“Seriously?” Rose asked, turning back to them.</p><p>“We're quiet,” Ben said and she rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the speech.  Ben suddenly jumped when a ringtone went out.  </p><p>“Oh, my God,” Rose said as Ben reached back for his second phone that he used for his life as Kylo Ren.</p><p>“Who's ringtone is that?” Poe asked.</p><p>“Finn,” Ben said.  “He lives in London,” he added.  He went further into the backstage and picked up the phone.  “Finn, what time is it in London?”</p><p>“About ten, but I had to call you about something,” he said.</p><p>“Okay, what is it?”</p><p>“Uh, not sure how to break it, but I was out shopping for Zorii.  Her birthday is coming up,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.  I already ordered something for her and sent it.”</p><p>“Not the point.  I found my way into Selfridge's and saw a familiar face,” Finn said.  “You remember Rey?”</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>“Girl in the red dress from the London concert last year,” Finn said.</p><p>“Yes, that Rey.  You saw her?  How does she look?”</p><p>“Pregnant,” Finn said and Ben froze in place.  “Ben?  Kylo?  Hey, are you still there?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm still here,” he said, his voice hoarse.  “Um, are you sure?”</p><p>“Pretty sure.”</p><p>“How pregnant is she?”</p><p>“Mate, she looks like she could pop any day,” he said and Ben groaned.  “That concert was what, October and it's end of June.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” Ben said.  “God, I have to do something.   It's a miracle our opponent hadn't found her yet,” he said.</p><p>“Tell your Mom, she's got my vote,” he said.  “I plan to fly in for election specifically to vote for her.”</p><p>“I will, thanks,” Ben said.  “And Finn, thanks for the calling me.”</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Ben was on the next flight to London.  He found himself walking in the rain toward Niima Outpost Bookshop.  He opened the door, the bell signaling his entry into the store.  “Be right there!” a voice called out from the back.  It was Rey.  She came out of the back carrying some books and stopped in her tracks seeing Ben standing in the front of the store.  “Ben?”</p><p>“Yeah, it's me,” he said.  “Uh, forgot to tell me something?” he asked and she looked down at her belly.</p><p>“How the hell was I supposed to tell you?” she asked.  “The only thing we exchanged was clothing,” she said and he chuckled.  “I didn't want to get in the way.”</p><p>“Of what?” he asked.</p><p>“You're mother's campaign.  Her son having a baby out a wedlock from a one night stand.”</p><p>“It was more than a one night stand to me,” he said and she sighed out.  “Rey, okay, I, uh, it's my bad.  I forgot to give you my number,” he said.</p><p>“Also my fault for not giving you mine,” she said.</p><p>“Rey.  Do you need any help?  Do you even want my help?” he asked.</p><p>“I actually crunched my numbers and I figured I would be good,” she said.  </p><p>“Is it a boy or a girl?” he asked, gesturing to her stomach.  She put the books she had in her arms on the table next to her and smiled.</p><p>“It's a girl,” she said.</p><p>“When are you due?”</p><p>“Next week.  I'm already on maternity leave from Selfridge's,” she said.  “Did you want to go upstairs and talk?”</p><p>“Yeah, I would,” he said.  </p><p>Rey locked up the store, flipping the sign to say she was closed and she and Ben walked up the steps to her flat upstairs.  She showed him the nursery, done up in unicorns and mermaids.  “I blame Jannah for the theme of the room,” she said and she chuckled.  “I wanted to tell you, but not having your number, well.. it didn't help,” she said and Ben chuckled.  “Then Phasma showed up.”</p><p>“When did Phasma show up?” he asked.</p><p>“Just as I entered my third trimester,” she said.  “She offered me money to keep quiet.  I told her she didn't need me to do it.  She wanted me to get rid of it.”</p><p>“What?  So late in the pregnancy?”</p><p>“She thought that if your mother's political enemies didn't find it..”</p><p>“Stop,” Ben said.  “Does my mother know about you?” he asked and she shrugged.</p><p>“I refused any kind of money and I told her I wasn't going to say anything.  I did tell her I wanted to tell you you were going to be a father and she said she would get back to me.”</p><p>“This was months ago?” he asked and Rey nodded.  “I'm going to kill her,” he said.  “I talked with her last week before Finn called me,” he said.</p><p>“Finn?”</p><p>“He saw you in Selfridge's when he was shopping,” he said.  “Rey, I want to be there for you and the baby,” he said.  “I'm not worried about the image to me and I'm sure I can convince otherwise of my mom.”</p><p>“It's an election year for her.  She's supposed to be worried about running for office,” she said.</p><p>“You are carrying her first grandchild,” he said.</p><p>“You have to help her with her speeches,” she said.</p><p>“I can do that from here,” he said as he got his phone out.  He checked the time to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything before dialing his mother's cellphone.  “Mom?  It's Ben.  There's something I need to tell you,” he said and Rey chuckled as he wiped a tear she didn't realize was falling down her face.</p><p> </p><p>A week went by and still no baby.  Another week went by and Rey was fed up with her.  She was walking back and forth in her apartment when Ben came home with groceries.  “I'm sick of being pregnant,” she said to him as he put groceries away.  “I've tried dancing, I've tried walking, hell, I've even done the squatting thing.  I am two weeks overdue and I want this baby out.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it?” he asked.</p><p>“Ben Solo, you have to have sex with me,” she said.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Sex can induce labor.  You get in that bedroom, get naked and shag this baby out of me.”</p><p>“Are you being serious?” he asked.  She pulled her shorts off and snapped her fingers, before heading into the bedroom.  “Um, can I put the perishables away first?” he asked.</p><p>Rey was holding onto her headboard as Ben fucked her vigorously from behind, being mindful of her pregnant belly.  “Ben,” she gasped out.  “That's it.  Harder,” she gasped out.  “Fuck the baby out of me, Ben.”</p><p>“I'm trying,” he grunted before moaning, reaching under to work her clit to make her cum.  </p><p>“Ben, Ben, faster,” she said.   Her climax happened too quick for her and she cried out as she came, clenching down on Ben's cock.  Ben nearly faltered in his thrusts when she did, but he kept the pace and after three more hard thrusts, he was coming. </p><p>“Fuck,” he moaned before pulling out of her.  They both laid on to bed, breathing heavy.  “Well, shit,” he said and she chuckled.  “You are very demanding woman.”</p><p>“You got me in this.  You are going to get me out,” she said.  </p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“No,” she said and Ben groaned.  He stood up from the bed and pulled on a shirt.  “Where do you think you're going?”</p><p>“That's three times, Rey.  You gotta let me rest for like a half hour.  My recovery time is winding down,” he said before going into the bathroom.</p><p>“Quitter!” Rey shouted after him.  Ben let out a sigh as he sat on the toilet with a yawn.  “Ben!” </p><p>“Thirty minutes, Rey, not thirty seconds!” he said.</p><p>“Ben, my water broke!”</p><p> </p><p>Getting Rey to the hospital in the rain was a challenge, but after enduring rush hour traffic, they finally reached the hospital.  Ben had called his mother before turning his phone off.  Twelve hours later, Rey was holding their daughter.  She was covered with sweat and two of his fingers were broken because the epidural failed.  “She's finally here,” Rey said and Ben chuckled.  He was allowed the lay on the bed with Rey as she held their daughter.  “Hey, Lyanna,” she said.</p><p>“Can't believe you named her after Jon Snow's mother.”</p><p>“That woman was bad ass.  Don't deny it.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said before kissing her head.  “Thank you for breaking my fingers during your pain management,” he said and she chuckled.</p><p>“You're welcome,” she said.  A knock sounded on the door and they looked up to see Leia in the doorway with a balloon.  </p><p>“Mom,” he said as she came into the room.</p><p>“Hey, there.”</p><p>“I thought you had to be in Iowa,” he said.</p><p>“Family emergency in London.  My son's girlfriend went into labor.”</p><p>“You actually said that?” Rey asked.</p><p>“That's the way everybody back home is going to see it,” Leia said.  “So,” she said putting her balloon and flower arrangement onto a table.  “My granddaughter have a name?”</p><p>“Lyanna,” Rey said.</p><p>“After Game of Thrones Lyanna?” Leia asked and Rey looked to Ben who groaned.</p><p>“Yes, that Lyanna and the Lyanna from Bear Island.  They were both bad ass.”</p><p>“That they were,” Leia said.</p><p>“Would you like to hold her?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Is the Pope Catholic?”  Rey chuckled as she handed Leia her granddaughter and she went to sit down on the rocking chair in the room.  Ben snapped a picture of his mother holding her grandchild and sent it to Poe.  </p><p>Twenty minutes later, it went viral after Poe posted it on the Senator's Twitter page.

Ben fired Phasma two hours after Lyanna was born.</p><p>Come November, Senator Leia Organa Solo was elected President of the United States in a landslide election.  The following spring, her son married his girlfriend in a private ceremony at the family's Hampton house.
</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did some experimenting.  I had to post what I imagined was Rey's outfit to the concert.  I might do this with my other stories.  Just copy and paste the links into your browser.  I hope they work.</p><p>Rey's Dress<br/>https://www.maykool.com/red-off-shoulder-bodycon-casual-dress-023838.html</p><p>Rey's Jacket<br/>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/332984966174370231/</p><p>Rey's Boots<br/>https://www.shiekh.com/fashion/fortune-dynamics-black-women-s-keira-s-ankle-boots-black.html</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>